castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Belmont/Gallery
The gallery for Simon Belmont's selected artwork. ''Castlevania Akumajo Dracula - 01.jpg|Simon from ''Castlevania (1986) Adp simon.JPG|Simon from the Akumajo Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Vs Simon.gif|Simon from Vs. arcade version of Castlevania (1987) Players Choice Simon.png|Simon from Players Choice arcade version of Castlevania Amiga Simon.gif|Simon from Amiga version of Castlevania (1990) Commodore 64 Simon.gif|Simon from Commodore 64 version of Castlevania (1990) IBM PC Simon.gif|Simon from IBM PC version of Castlevania (1990) Japanese Cell Phone Simon.gif|Simon from first cell phone for Japan (2002) Japanese Cell Phone Version 2 Simon.gif|Simon in second version cell phone Castlevania (Japan in 2003, Europe in 2004, US in 2005) Japanese Cell Phone Version 3 Simon.png|Simon from third Castlevania cell phone game (2004) Pixelsimon.jpg|Pixel Simon Promo (2007) ''Vampire Killer . Simon from Vampire Killer.JPG|Simon from ''Vampire Killer Simon-vkill.gif ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Cv2-offart9.jpg|Simon Belmont from ''Simon's Quest (1988) Simon's Quest Card 2 Headed Demon.jpg|Simon in the Simon's Quest trading card series Drac2guide simon.JPG|Simon in the Friday Special - Dracula 2: Noroi no Fuuin guide book Np simon with drac's head.JPG|Simon with Dracula's head from the Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide (1988) Worlds of Power Thumbnail.jpg|Simon Belmont from Worlds of Power: Simon's Quest children's novel (1990) LCD SQ Simon Back.JPG|Simon Belmont from the LCD Simon's Quest (1989) SQ Watch Simon.JPG|Simon from the Simon's Quest Watch Game (1990) 1736994981 5ce2875f5c.jpg|Simon's Quest pixel mini (2007) ''Haunted Castle . Simon Ending in Haunted Castle.JPG|Simon Belmont and his bride from ''Haunted Castle (1988) ''Captain N: The Game Master . Simon-belmont-captain-n.jpg|Simon Belmont from ''Captain N Cartoon (1989-91) Captain N - The Game Master - 02.png Simon Belmont Captain N.jpg Return to Castlevania 01 - Simon Checks his Hair.JPG ''Super Castlevania IV . Super Castlevania IV - (NA) - 01.jpg|Simon from the cover of ''Super Castlevania IV (1991) NP C4 Simon's Back.JPG|Simon from the Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide" (1991) Famitsu Simon.JPG|Simon from the ''Famitsu Akumajo Dracula guide book Castlevania Iv simon.jpg|Ending Animations ''Castlevania Chronicles . Simon Belmont - 02.jpg|Simon from ''Akumajo Dracula X68000 (1993) SimonRed.jpg|Simon from Castlevania Chronicles (2001) Simon Belmont - 03.jpg|Simon from Castlevania Chronicles (2001) Rough 05.jpg|''Castlevania Chronicles'' concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book ''Castlevania Judgment Simon.jpg|Simon from Judgment (2008) Koma Simon.JPG|Simon in Koma comics (2008) Simon Figure Front.JPG|Konami Style Judgment Figure (2008) Judgment Guide Simon.jpg|Simon from the ''Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Judgment Guide Simon2.jpg|Simon concept artwork from the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Prize Collection Judgment Simon.JPG|Simon model from the Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection (2009) Miscellaneous Gamebook Simon.JPG|Simon as portrayed by one of his descendants in Akumajo Dracula gamebook Simon Belmont III - 01.png|Simon Belmont (or Simon Belmont III) from Wai Wai World (1988) Wai Wai Game Book Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont from the Wai Wai World Gamebook (1989) Simon Hai No Majutsushi Manual.JPG|Simon from Hai No Majutsushi Mahjongg game (1989) Contra Simon.JPG|Spoof of Simon in Contra: Hard Corps Wai Wai 2 Simon III.JPG|Rickle transforms to Simon Belmont from Wai Wai World 2 (1991) Goemon2.gif|Simon like character in Ganbare Goemon 2 for Super Famicom (1993) Chi no Akuma Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon in Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu novel (1994) Battletryst-simon.jpg|SHEMON based on Simon in Battle Tryst (1998) Reinhardt-simon.gif|Simon Belmont alternate costume for Reinhardt in Castlevania 64 (1999) Keyboardmania Simon.JPG|Simon from Keyboardmania 2nd Mix (2000) Simon in HoD Boss Rush.JPG|Simon in Boss Rush of Harmony of Dissonance (2002) Skate1a.jpg|Simon like character from Evolution Skateboarding (2002) Shi02 1024x768.jpg|Simon in Dream Mix TV: World Fighters (2003) Simon Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Simon like Painting in The Belmont Legacy comics (2005) Greatest Five Simon Belmont.JPG|Simon from The Greatest Five attack in Portrait of Ruin (2006) Sokoban Simon.gif|Simon from Wai Wai Sokoban (2007) Offart-simon.jpg|Simon in New International Track & Field (2008) 60801 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of Simon (2007) Simon Pop'n Music.JPG|Simon from Pop'n Music 15 Adventure (2007), Pop'n Music 16 Party (2008) & Pop'n Music Portable (2010) Shimon-1-.jpg|Simon in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2011) QZ96z.png|Simon from Sound Voltex Booth (2012) Simon-ORECA BATTLE.png|Simon from Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE (2013) Kingdom Dragonion Simon Artwork.png|Simon in Kingdom Dragonion (2015) Belmont, Simon Simon Belmont